


Red String of....magic

by Writinglover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Multi, Partners to Lovers, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinglover/pseuds/Writinglover
Summary: Magic has arrived in Camelot. Despite Uther's restrictions and punishments, sorcery is making felt its presence. Sorcerers, priestesses, druids and witches seemed to find different ways to tell the King that they are alive and powerful. One of them decided to strike directly in the Camelot's heart, Prince Arthur, and his beloved ones in a way that no one ever thought to do it: bonding them. But not in a simple way, but with the person that is their soulmate. Is their soulmate the one they thought it was or this spell could cause a war inside Camelot's castle and its inhabitants?
Relationships: Guinevere/Arthur Pendragon, Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac, Gwaine/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Red String of....magic

The hunting was over. Prince Arthur, his always present servant, Merlin, Gaius, the physician of the court, Guinevere, Arthur's love interest and ones of his best knights, Lancelot, who is deeply in love with Gwen since he first saw her, Gwayne, who is in love with himself since the day he was born, Elyan, who was annoyed by Gwayne since he first saw him and Leon and Percival who are laughing of them all are dirty, tired, but full of happiness. Gwayne is making bad jokes about Percival's muscles while Leon tries to calm down the last one. Elyan is thinking how the hell he came into this group of talented, but idiots, while Lancelot is smiling with Merlin while he is cooking. Guinevere just said *Thank you*to Arthur, who gave her a flower, Lancelot trying not to watch. He loves both Arthur and Gwen and he wishes from his heart for them to be happy, but he can't hide his sadness. Gwen is his love life. Merlin is looking at him and nudges him in the ribs.  
"Everything will be fine in the end, you will see."  
"I just want for her to be happy, Merlin, that's all."  
Arthur, without knowing what these two are talking, come to yell, as usual:  
"Why are you wasting time, Merlin? Dinner should be ready! I swear if you'd be as half as competent in what you're doing as you are in talking.."  
"Dinner needs to boil, SIRE, if you do not have some preferences that I don't know and like to eat rough meat"  
Arthur leans over Lancelot to be face to face with Merlin, at the same level.  
"You can't keep that tongue quiet in your mouth, don't you, Merlin?"  
"Where else should I keep it, MY LORD?"  
Arthur blushes furiously and stands up again.  
"You can't address me like that! If you'd have been another prince's servant your pretty head wouldn't be standing right now on your shoulders. What am I saying right now'? You wouldn't have survived one day..no, ONE HOUR, at other's service!"  
Maybe Merlin would give another sassy reply if his words wouldn't have been stopped by Gwayne's.  
"Uuuuu, everyone, pay attention: Arthur complimented Merlin."  
"What?" says Merlin in confusion  
"WHAT?!?" says Arthur in disbelief.  
Gwayne says bluntly like he always does.  
"You called him pretty."  
"I did WHAT....WHEN?"  
"You said, and I quote you 'your pretty head wouldn't be standing right now on your shoulders'. That's it. You called him pretty."  
"I wanted to say that he is completely the opposite!" says Arthur defensive.  
"Yes, that's true. He does this every day."  
"Well, I heard 'pretty' and that's it. Don't be like that, Arthur! Merlin is everything you want, but not ugly."  
"Why everyone keeps telling me what to do? Do you realize that I AM the PRINCE here and I should be the one who tells YOU what to do?"  
"You can start yelling orders whenever you want, sire!" says Merlin in his sassy tone.  
"I should punch you right in the head, you toad!"  
"Merlin, Arthur, please!" says Gwen trying to relax the atmosphere while trying not to laugh.  
"You can punch him, Arthur, but admit it: he is cute. Or you do not have the courage to say a guy is pretty?"  
Arthur is silent suddenly. He leans over again to look at Merlin's face. He seems to try to memorise his whole face. Merlin gulps.  
"This may not be the ugliest of them all, after all, but..mneaaah"  
With this, he is going into his tent, before saying 'goodbye' to Guinevere. Gwen smiles at him and then she turns her head to Merlin, but Lancelot is next to him and when these two make eye-contact, Lancelot cannot keep his mouth closed, while Gwen feels this odd sensation of a full chest with something. Suddenly, the cold air is not a problem anymore. Merlin tries to hide his smile, while Arthur, looking behind at them, closes his eyes sad and goes in the tent.  
"So this is how the things go.....ok, Prince Arthur! Let's have some fun with you and your companions. Let's see how many secrets are, in fact, hidden in Camelot!"  
The next morning, everything seems to go as fine as the previous one. Merlin is turning in his sleep. Gently, he is opening his eyes and sees Lancelot who smiles at him.  
"Can you take care of the breakfast by yourself, my friend? I have some....things to solve" says Lance showing to his pants, meaning he needs to pee.  
Merlin is laughing. Lancelot is so polite that he can't even say properly that he needs to pee.  
"Of course I can! Go and solve the problem! I'll be here!"  
Lancelot is trying to hide behind a big tree which is around 20 metres in front, but...  
"Auch! What's happening?"  
Gwen's scream awakes everyone who sleeps outside. The guys have already taken their swords out and look around.  
"What is it, sister? What's troubling you?"  
"I..I don't know..."  
Gwen cannot finish her phrase because she is pulled in front by something she can't see...but which seems to take to Lancelot. Merlin is the first who talks.  
"Lancelot, stop!"  
Stoping, Lancelot turns around to see why have Merlin called him, and he sees Gwen pulled in front, with her hands ahead.  
"Lance...try to raise your hand!"  
Lancelot does what Merlin says and his shock can be easily read on his face when he sees Gwen's hand suddenly rising above her head, exactly like his.  
"What's happening? Why does Guinevere imitate him?"  
"She doesn't, Gwaine. I think...it can't be...Lance, let your hands slowly next to your body"  
Everyone is shocked to see Gwen doing the same thing.  
"What's happening? Merlin, why am I doing the same things that Lancelot does?"  
"I've read about this in one of Gaius's books(he actually read it in a spellbook, but he can't say this). It is called the red string of fate. It brings together people...well...who are compatible."  
Lancelot feels that his heart is gonna be out of its place soon. Him and Gwen compatible...it's better than nothing.  
"Merlin, what's going on? Why are you screaming like the idiot you are?"  
"Grrr! We have a problem here! I have good reasons to scream! Why do YOU scream?"  
"First of all, you idiot, I am THE PRINCE! I can yell for the whole day if I want to.."  
"Bla bla bla"  
"Second of all, you insubordinate toad, I have some reasons to scream too!"  
"Oh, the ground was too rough? Sorry, there aren't fluffy pillows here, in the forest!"  
"Would you let me speak? I'll throw you in the dungeons!! I was pulled out outside!"  
"Yes, because I scream so.."  
"No, idiot, I wouldn't come out because of your stupid screams! Something literally pulled me out of my tent!"  
Everyone is already looking at each other. Merlin thinks that Arthur is bonded with Gwen too, just like Lancelot, and that cannot end up well. He opens his mouth to say something, but then Arthur is raising his right hand's pinkie finger, pulling to him. Merlin's left hand's pinkie finger is moving to Arthur. Merlin feels he swallowed his tongue.  
"Look, it feels like I have a string on my pinkie and...why are you looking like that? And why does YOUR pinkie finger move too?" says Arthur keeping Merlin's pinkie into his left hand.  
"NO, NO, NO! This is absurd! This can't be happening, no! I refuse! Gaius, don't!"  
"Gaius don't what? WHAT? Someone tell me now what is happening!"  
"Sire, it seems that someone cast a spell here while we were asleep. That person made the Red String of Fate spell on us. This spell is...bonding people who are...well..."  
"Who are WHAT?"  
"...compatible...sire"  
"WHAT?! ME with..MerLIN? Compatible?!? No way! He is a complete idiot!"  
"Yes, he is right, he shouldn't have competitors in this area, he is the prince, after all!"  
"Yes...WHAT? You'll definitely be sleeping in the dungeons this night!"  
"I don't think so, sire!"  
"Yes? And why not?"  
"Because....WE are bonded! If I'm sleeping in the dungeons, YOU will be sleeping there TOO!"  
And here it is the moment when the reality stroke Merlin like a horse!  
"OH, NO!!!" say both him and Arthur at the same time.  
"So...let me get this straight...Merlin and I are bonded, Gwen and Lance are bonded.." he says this with a bit of sadness in his voice.  
"Such joy.."  
"I heard that, Merlin! Who else is bonded with whom?"  
"Well, it seems like you 4 are the only ones lucky here!"  
"Are you trying to be funny, Gwaine?"  
"It works?"  
"It never does!"  
"Thank you, Mer!"  
Elyan's voice breaks the silence.  
"I will be sleeping with you tonight. If the spell doesn't get a reverse until then. And when you'll be going to the bathroom, Lancelot, or her, I will be there, next to you!"  
"Elyan! I don't need your presence near me when I'm peeing!"  
"Sister, but.."  
"You don't trust me to be around your sister, Elyan?"  
"I trust in you more than I can trust in myself, Lance. But, even if there is a spell or not, people will talk if you two will be in the same room. I'll not put my sister's future in any danger."  
The thought of Gwen being around Lancelot all day long, when they both are changing, when they need to take a bath, to sleep made Arthur's stomach roll. He lets down his head and tries to clear his throat. Why isn't he bonded with Gwen? Merlin can see Arthur's pain. He is his best friend. Even more. Merlin wants nothing from this life than to see Arthur happy.  
"Hey! Everything will be alright! Lancelot knows how to respect a woman."  
"Yes, Merlin, I know. But the sleeping..."  
Suddenly, Arthur's eyes widened. Merlin doesn't understand why and mostly why does Arthur looking at him like that.  
"OH, NO!"  
"Gaius, please, tell me you know someone who can break this spell. This can't go on until tonight, I can't... Who is laughing?"  
Percival is clearing his throat.  
"Unfortunately, sire, this spell is that type of spell that can be break only by the person who did it"  
"So you're telling me that if we don't find that person, we will..."  
"Be stuck like that for a while, sire, that's correct!"  
"NO WAY!" say at unison Merlin and Arthur.  
"Well, I'm pretty happy to know that I'm not compatible with none of you, guys, even if I love you! I mean, I'd not certainly want to be in your situation right now!"  
Morgana is waiting furious and disoriented at the entrance.  
"Something happened, milady?" says Leon.  
"I..I don't understand. I've been pulled out of my bed, brought here by an invisible string and then nothing. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I don't know what's going on!"  
Everyone sighs.  
"What?"  
"Everyone, please raise your hands!" commands Arthur.  
"Why do you put them to raise their hands, Arthur, are you..?"  
Leon, Percival, Elyan and Gaius raise their hands. Nothing happens. Gwaine gulps. He raises his left hand too. To his terror, Morgana's right hand is raising at the same time. The knights would fall off the horses of laughter if Morgana wouldn't have been a royal one.  
"Why is my hand moving at the same time as yours?"  
"What the hell..."  
It takes about half an hour to tell everything to Morgana and make her understand the situation.  
"So I'm stuck with this fool and no one knows for how long?"  
"Well, milady, allow me to say that it's not pleasing for me either."  
"Please, you wished your whole life to be stuck with me!"  
"I'd rather put my head into a horse's ass, to be honest!"  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? Gwaine, I promise, you'll be drink water only from my bath today!"  
"This would be more pleasant than this situation!"  
"You arrogant idiot!"  
"I have an idea! This four, with Elyan, can share the same chambers. In this way, no one would say a word, and they will not fight. Lancelot is wise. He will find a way to keep everyone calm." says Leon.  
"Why him?"  
"You offered the answer a few seconds ago."  
"Now, that everything is solved, I'll be in my chambers. If you need something, just tell Merlin,"  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" says Merlin in a sassy tone.  
"What?"  
Merlin is raising his finger. Arthur looks like he is going to throw up any second from now.  
"Oh, nooooo... come, idiot! I have papers to sign!"  
"But I have some work, too! I need to help Gaius!"  
"Well, I am sure Gaius can manage. Right, Gaius?"  
"Actually, sire, I need some herbs today. If this isn't solved quickly, I'm afraid you will go with Merlin to bring them."  
"I will..Gaius! Serious?"  
"It cannot be delayed anymore, sire!"  
"Grrrh! First, the papers, second, herbs! Come, idiot!"  
"Stop pulling it!"  
"I would if you'd be faster, you lazy snail! You should do more exercises, Merlin!"  
"Am I not doing enough exercises cleaning all day after you?"  
"That is YOUR JOB, fool!"  
"So you really think I have time to do other things? You're out of your mind?"  
"Watch your stupid tongue or put it into other use! I can't believe I'm stuck with you! How that idiot spell of that sorcerer failed so badly? Us, compatible? In which universe?"  
"Tell me about it, because..."  
"I told you to shut up, why can't you..?"  
Everyone is bursting in laugh now that these two are gone. Leon and Percival are going to their work.  
"Do you really need those herbs today, Gaius?" asks Gwaine with a grin.  
"Well...they may be necessary for something, Gwaine."  
Gwen, Lance, Morgana, Gwaine and Elyan enter in Morgana's chambers. The situation is...let's say not so pleasant. Lancelot and Guinevere are avoiding each other's eyes, trying to focus on other things. Gwen is trying to do Morgana's bed, but the string is pulling Lancelot towards it too, so he takes a pillow and places it properly. Then, Gwen takes a cloth and Lance the bucket and they both start to wipe the floor. Gwen does not look at him, but she smiles fondly. He smiles too. Maybe this will be a good day, after all. Well, until a scream is disturbing the wonderful silence in the room.  
"Get out off my bed with your filthy boots, Gwaine!"  
"Why? It is so comfortable! I'd stay like this forever!"  
"I bet you do, but this is not going to happen!"  
"Oh, calm down just a little!"  
Elyan tries to relax the atmosphere and feels obliged to speak.  
"Guys! I mean, Gwaine and milady..please! You may stay like this for a while, and us with you too so, if you want, milady, can you please stop?"  
"How nice of you to ask only her and not me, my friend!"  
" I don't need to ask you, idiot, you SHOULD be quiet in a royal's presence."  
Gwaine is wriggling his eyebrows. Morgana sighs.  
"None of these newcomers seems to know how to behave around a royal one. Excepting you, Elyan, of course. And Lancelot over there who...What are you doing, Lancelot?"  
Lancelot is raising the cloth at his forehead trying to wipe his sweat, but he succeeds only to mess his hair even more.  
"Guinevere wants to work and I want to help her. We're bonded, after all. At least, I can do this to make her work easier."  
Morgana is looking pissed while she addresses to Gwaine.  
"You heard that? He wants to make her work EASIER."  
"I'd help you with everything you want." says him with a grin" Tell me, what do you do after Gwen is combing your hair, washes you and dress you? You are fed by her? Would you want me to feed you or comb your hair, to make your work easier? Oh, wait!"  
The idiot may be an arrogant fool, but he is right, though. Guinevere is working so hard to make Morgana happy and she never complains about anything. Morgana is looking at them. Gwen needs a break and she wants so badly to offer her one.  
"Gwen, stop with this. You can sit on the bed if you want. Relax!"  
"Oh, no, milady, I could never sit.."  
"It's an order!"  
Guinevere sits on the bed, looking like she's about to fall each second from now. She is terrified by the thought that Lancelot needs to sit next to her too. They are so close that Gwen can almost feel his breath. Lancelot is tapping his fingers on the knee. He is nervous as well. Elyan is looking at them with a knowing look, sighs and goes to the window. Gwaine may be felt that the atmosphere has changed, so he decides to do something about it.  
"Milady, I remembered that Gaius said something about some herbs. We can help. Maybe we can go to the forest to pick them up and free Merlin from this work?"  
Morgana looks at Gwaine who is pointing at Gwen and Lance and she understands.  
"You have some good ideas once in a....year. Yes, let's go!"  
"Wait, milady, you can't go! The spell..."  
"Everything is going to be fine, Elyan. I am a royal lady who goes to a walk, guarded by one of the most loyal and strongest knights in Camelot(Gwaine is wiggling his eyebrows hearing this). Nothing bad will be said. You stay here and make sure these two do not remain alone. They are the real problem." says Morgana grinning at Gwen and Lancelot, who seem even more embarrassed.  
Gwaine and Morgana leave her chambers, letting a pissed off Elyan with these two adults who are totally acting like kids.  
"For the God's sake!"Elyan really had enough for one day.  
Meanwhile, in Arthur's chambers....  
"Merlin....for THE LAST TIME...shut up!"  
Merlin is really done with this shit."I haven't said a word since we arrived here, clot pole!"  
"You said! I just heard you calling me crazy!"  
"I did not call you...wait! You said you heard me calling you crazy?" suddenly, Merlin's brain circuits start to work.  
"Yes, don't try to deny it" responds Arthur without raising his eyes to Merlin.  
"Arthur!"  
"What?"  
"Look at me!"  
"What are...?" now, lifting his head, Arthur sees something that makes him gulp. "Merlin?"  
'Do you still hear me?' says Merlin in his head.  
"OH NO!!!"  
"Did I just read your mind?"  
"Oh, God!"  
" I can't believe I can' read your stupid mind, I never wanted to.....Wait! Maybe this will be good for me!"  
"No, this will not be! Arthur, don't you dare! You can't do this. Is not moral!"  
"Well, you're right, Merlin, I am so sorry for...actually, what do you think about me, Merlin? How do you think I am?"  
' An arrogant fool' "Wait, no!!! I, I think.."  
"You have already had that thought, stupid ass! Arrogant fool, no? I should put you in the dungeons! I've never seen more insubordinate servants in my entire life! Why do I still keeping you by my side?"  
' Because you like me,'  
"I BEG YOUR PARDON?"  
" Because you light me. That's what I said. You're...a light in my life which guides me, Arthur Pendragon."  
Both burst into laugh hearing this.  
"Really, Merlin, that was the most stupid excuse you've ever made!"  
"Yes, I know! You, a light hahaaa! If stupidity would have been a candle, you'd definitely be one"  
" I beg your pardon..again? Stupid!"  
"Sorry!"  
But Merlin decides that, if Arthur can't do this, he can play dirty too. He asks telepathically 'Do you think I'm ugly?' and he finds himself smiling like the idiot he is after Arthur's telepathic, immediate response to that 'No, never did.'  
"MERLIN!!!"  
"SSOOOORRRYYY!"

Gwaine thinks this is the worst day of his life. He does not fight, he does not drink, he does not flirt with pretty peasant girls, but he is walking through the forest, smelling flowers and herbs. Great! And, the cherry on top, Lady Morgana, the most unbearable human being he has ever seen is bonded with him. Why? God knows why, because Gwaine didn't manage to find an answer yet. Well, she is also one of the most beautiful women Gwaine has ever seen, but this doesn't count.  
Morgana, on the other side, 3 metres away because the string doesn't allow more, is enjoying the walk. She needed so much to escape even for some moments from the castle, without being guarded or escorted. Well, Gwaine is with her, but she doesn't really consider him like one of the other knights. He is strong and loyal, like a true knight, yes, but he is also a little bit silly, funny and he always makes bad jokes. He is not that bad.  
Gwaine picks up a herb that looks like marigold"This is good, milady?"  
Morgana looks at him and smiles " Yes, you can call me 'milady' anytime you want"  
Gwaine smiles too" I was talking about the flower, but I'll keep the other thing in mind too."  
Morgana is getting closer to take the flower from Gwaine and their hands touch. They both look at each other.  
"Yes, it is fine," says Morgana looking at him.  
" This is also good to know...milady" with that, Gwaine makes a bow which puts a huge smile on Morgana's face. The sun is shining behind her and Gwaine thinks this makes her even more beautiful. Maybe this is not the worst day...  
Elyan tried hardly. He really did. But he cannot wait anymore.  
"Guys, I cannot help myself. I need to pee. If someone comes here, tell that you...I don't know, you're both smart, think of something. Lancelot, I don't need to tell you to stay the more away you can from my sister, no?"  
"No, you don't, but you said it and this makes literally no sense."  
"I hate it when you say something smart!"  
"Well, you can say something smart too, Elyan."  
"You're lucky you're my sister. I'm here in 5 minutes."  
Both Lance and Gwen start laughing. When they realise, instead, that they are alone in the room for 5 minutes, the smile fades away, being replaced with fidgetting and fingers tapped on knees.  
Gwen hates this. She loves Arthur, she knows it...but she loves Lancelot too. How this can even be possible? How can a person love two people at the same time? She loves Arthur's courage, his love for Camelot, his warrior spirit and his spirit of justice, but she dreams about Lancelot's kind heart, his compassion, his respect for Arthur and everyone else. And this situation it not helps her at all!  
Lancelot is wondering if he can feel even worse and better at the same time. He always hoped he'd be closer to Guinevere but now, when he is, he feels like he's betraying Arthur. He loves Arthur. He is his friend and will be a great king someday. But he also loves Guinevere, Arthur's love interest. Lancelot hates how selfish he sounds sometimes when, at night, on his mattress, he hopes for Arthur loving, one day, someone else. He shouldn't do it. That's betrayal and Lancelot would rather lose his life then make Arthur or Guinevere suffer.  
"It's an....unusual situation." says Gwen, looking at the hands she's keeping in her lap.  
"Yes. I'd never thought that me and you..I mean..I thought Arthur..."  
"I know. But him with Merlin..."  
"Yes...that's even more unusual...or not. They really complement each other well."  
"Yes, they are perfect for each other."  
Both Lancelot and Guinevere raise their heads and look into each other's eyes like they would have discovered gravitation. They laugh in the next second.  
"Well, if Merlin would have been a woman.." says Gwen  
"Yes, the perfect match."  
"Yes"  
"You wouldn't have been sad? If Merlin would be..you know..a girl and be with Arthur?"  
"I don't think I want someone being with Arthur more then I want Merlin. "  
Lancelot feels hopeful and he dares to ask"Neither you?"  
But Guinevere doesn't have time to answer, because Gwaine and Morgana enter.  
"Oh! Where's Elyan?"  
"He needed to go to the bathroom," says Gwen all flushed.  
"And he said' take care, take care'. This stupid.."  
"And they TOOK CARE. Right, Lance?"  
"Hahaha! Right, Elyan. Don't worry! Your sister is always safe with me!"  
Elyan is looking with a bit of sadness in his eyes" I know."  
Gaius comes running into the chambers. "We found her. We found the sorceress. She will reverse the spell."  
Meanwhile, Merlin and Arthur are tripping over their own feet. Arthur wanted to change even if Merlin told him it's not a good idea, but he said he can't be a skunk, like Merlin, so he needs to change if not a bath. Merlin yelled that he cannot afford the luxury of having a hot bath every night, like another prat he knows, and Arthur threw a pillow at him, which Merlin caught and slammed it to the floor.  
" Why on earth am I keeping you here?" says Arthur while trying to get his right hand into the blouse.  
"I don't know. I bet there are a lot of smarter princes that I can work with."  
"Killed, you meant it. You'd be killed in 3 seconds if you'd talk like this to another prince, frog-face."  
"Frog-face? I'd rather be a frog-face, than not being able at putting a shirt on me!"  
"Yes? If you are that smart, why don't you try?" says Arthur lifting his arms.  
Merlin forgets for a second that he is bonded with Arthur and, trying to dress him, he loses his balance, trips over the pillow he threw it on the ground and falls over Arthur, pushing him on the bed with Merlin on top of him.  
"Great! You solved the situation, FROG-FACE!"  
"Well, if you.."  
Maybe Merlin shouldn't have stopped. Maybe he shouldn't have looked at Arthur's face being so close to his. Maybe he shouldn't care on Arthur's way of looking at him right now. Merlin gulps. Arthur gulps too and immediately...  
"We found her, sire, we can break the sp..."  
Gaius stops in the middle of the sentence. Everyone entered in Arthur's chambers and the view they had was totally not something that they expected, which means Arthur on the bed with Merlin on top. Gwaine lifts his eyebrows, Morgana is laughing, Lancelot has his mouth-opened, Elyan is really done with this shit, Gaius is looking like he just saw Uther saying he loves sorcery and Gwen...  
"Arthur.."  
"Guinevere! It's not what you think it is.."  
" WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK IT IS?" says Merlin very self-conscious of the situation. "Stand up and stop looking at them. They found the sorceress. Let's go!"  
At this point, no one really cares that Merlin gave a clear order to the prince of Camelot. After what they saw, that's nothing.  
The sorceress is in Gaius's lab. She laughs devilish while she is looking at them  
"How is it, your majesty? It was an interesting day? Did you all find out something that you didn't know until now?"  
Arthur and Merlin are looking at each other like saying"Oh hell, no!" even if their eyes don't stop on staring at each other's lips. Gwen and Lancelot put their heads down, feeling guilty. Morgana is looking at Gwaine and smiles.  
"I did!" she says bravely while the others are looking in shock at her.  
Gwaine smiles proudly." I think I did too." he touches her hand and she takes it.  
"I've found out a thing" says Arthur"That if I'll be stuck with this frog-face that's next to me even for 5 more minutes, I'll leave Camelot."  
" While being stuck with him." says the sorceress grinning.  
Arthur cannot take this any longer" Just reverse this spell."  
And that's it. With 5 sentences, their bound is broken. Gwen excuses herself immediately saying she has work to do. Lancelot is going a few seconds after saying he needs to train. Morgana and Gwaine are telling to everyone, smiling, boldly, like the blunt persons they are, that they have some work to do too and leave the room making Arthur sigh and the others three laugh. Arthur forgives the sorceress because she didn't try to kill them, but he asks her to leave Camelot. She is surprised, but she doesn't leave without saying  
" You'll be a great king one day, milord! Make sure you'll choose your life partner that Camelot wants wisely and the partner your heart wants too. It would be a shame to have a life away from the soulmate that you have."  
Arthur really had enough for a day. He is looking at Merlin one more time and then leaves the chambers.  
"Not a word, Gaius!"  
A few weeks later, the group which began the adventure is again at an expedition through the forest. Morgana and Gwaine flirt the whole way and Arthur thinks he will throw up soon. Gwen is trying her best to ride her horse as far as possible from Lancelot, but these two cannot stop from looking at each other even if for one second. Arthur sees them but, surprisingly, he doesn't feel so bat right now. Uncontrary, he feels happy for them. What is wrong with him?  
"You know, I remembered that bound...I really think I miss one thing from then."  
"Which is,,,?"  
"Me being capable of reading your thoughts, Merlin. God, I miss that! I should have asked you all the questions you gave me a lie as an answer each time and put you in the dungeons, but nooooooo, I needed to be good even if you didn't de..."Arthur is turning and sees that the other 4 who were bounded stopped and look at him."Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?" asks Gwaine.  
" The telepathy. The ability to read each other's minds while we were under the spell. Come on, do not pretend you don't know what I am talking about."  
"WE don't know what YOU're talking about, Arthur"  
"Lady Morgana says the truth. I and Guinevere didn't share this ability."  
"It's true, Arthur."  
"It seems that only you and Merlin could do that, sire!" says Gaius  
"That's..."  
Arthur looks at Merlin who seems scared of this idea, of just the two of them sharing telepathic words while they were under the spell and Merlin thinks that, maybe, if he and Artur would be together, him being a sorcerer, he could to this thing with Arthur daily? Arthur is looking concerned and Merlin thinks if they didn't have this forever and Arthur could read his mind just now and he blushes.  
"That's ridiculous! Let's go!"  
The sorceress is watching them, hidden into the wood, and smiles. She did the spell, yes, but the true magic was done by them. She can only hope they all will realise this someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write Gwayne's name differently.(Gwaine/Gwayne) This is because in my country his name was subbed as Gwayne, but I see it here as Gwaine, so.. I am a little bit confused. I'll do some research and see how it is spelled correctly.  
> Also, a very important thing: English is not my native language, I don't speak it regularly and I may have some mistakes because of this. I am sorry for them!
> 
> Well, that's it, guys! I really hope you'll enjoy it! Sorry for my grammar mistakes, again! ^_^


End file.
